Le Grand voyage de rainbow MarieSue
by may-akda unggoy
Summary: Et si en réalité tout le monde se trompait sur Marie-Sue ? Si en dépit de son côté cruche elle cherchait autre chose ? Recit poignant et farfelu de la Marie-Sue Arc-en-ciel au château du grand Dumby.
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : Et voila je me suis lancée et j'ai écrit ( un vrai miracle ! ) _

_Je prescise que les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à JK Rowling et que leur caractère a quelque peu changé ici. _

_Merci à Poulpy et à Drey pour leur soutien._

Voulant essayer à une autre époque de briller, d'être sous les feux de la rampe, d'être resplendissante, bref de devenir l'amour de la vie d'un des personnages principaux

plus haut rang selon sa hiérarchie, elle se rendit, non pas aux autorités ou à Sainte Mangouste ( Où elle aurait été la bienvenue), mais dans la passé !

Enfin ça, c'est juste ce que la plupart des gens croient, la raison n'était pas tellement brillante non-plus, son but étant encore moins valable que celui présenté, je sais que ça vous paraît bien louche, mais attendez d'en savoir plus sur la vict...Euh l'héroïne de cette histoire.

Marie-Sue Glaw (plus communément appelée m-s) est une jeune fille singulière, elle est mince, pas trop grande, ni trop petite, possède les jambes les plus magnifiques que vous ayez vu, un visage alliant grâce et harmonie. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je pense que vous comprenez l'idée.

Son physique serait (selon elle) parfait(ement normal) si elle ne possédait pas de longs cheveux arc-en-ciel.

Ces cheveux sont évidemment 100% naturels puisqu'elle a la «chance» d'être la descendante au XXIIIe degré de nymphe arc-en ciel. Ce qui fait qu'elle peut à volonté faire apparaître des arc-en-ciel en claquant des doigts, faire pleuvoir en chantant, et toujours aussi utile , amener le soleil en rentrant son ventre! Merveilleux! Ces pouvoirs servant en fait à retenir l'attention des moldus pour que les fées (et autres petites créature magiques) puissent se déplacer sans problème lorsqu'elles passent en dehors des zones protégées.

Ses cheveux sont impeccables, toujours soyeux, brillants, sans nœuds, incassables, sans fourche, sans pellicules et d'une couleur intense ne perdant JAMAIS de son éclat.

Durant les vacances d'été, elle doit s'entraîner en vue de reprendre l'affaire familiale ce qu'elle déteste. Contrairement à ses nombreux cousins et cousines dont nous ne parlerons pas plus en détail. Puisqu'il faut quand même gagner sa vie, si possible la nuit. Notre héroïne a cherché sans relache une profession nocturne pas trop dévalorisante. En vain. Elle étudie à Poudlard esperant trouver autre chose à faire que la pluie et le beau temps.

Ses parents au courant de ce penchant pour la normalité la surveillent le plus possible, et ne la laisse jamais vraiment seule (sauf à l'école). Mais pourquoi tant d'attention me direz vous puisque c'est dans ses gènes, que même si elle tente de fuir on finira par la repérer, c'est sur que des cheveux pareils on en voit pas à tous les coins de rue ! Eh bien parce qu'il existe un moyen pour elle de perdre cette couleur de cheveux, d'enfin devenir normale, la chose qu'elle désire le plus au monde, une méthode simple mais pas facile à obtenir :

**Se faire couper les cheveux par un animagus**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Et si on commençait ?

**Chapitre 1:** Et si enfin on commençait ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans que m-s ( surnom non affectueux de Marie Sue) étudiait à Poudlard.

Elle a réussi, malgré son caractère égocentrique à se faire une amie, Miranda Strangerson, une jeune fille brune qui passerait inaperçue sans sa voix un peu trop aiguë, à poufsouffle tout comme m-s. Elle a pour passe-temps lire sorcière hebdo et discuter des derniers potins.

Vous pensiez que l'héroïne serait à gryffondor ? Mais tout le monde ne peut pas aller dans cette maison, car après tout, ce qui pourrait passer chez Marie Sue pour du courage n'est que de la stupidité, elle ne travaille que lorsqu'elle doit le faire et elle est aussi rusée qu'un lemming, C'est pourquoi, deux minutes après avoir parcouru en diagonale sa personnalité, le choixpeau l'envoya là-bas sans aucune hésitation.

Après tout m-s cherche à ne pas sortir du décors, elle tente de masquer du mieux qu'elle le peut ses cheveux déjà, elle ne les détache jamais, de manière à exposer le moins de surface possible. Ce qui bien sur est aussi discret que si elle lévitait pour se déplacer.

Depuis sa première année, sans relâche, elle occupe ses journées a demander au professeur de métamorphose de lui couper les cheveux en tentant différentes tactiques, être polie, lèche-botte, agressive, faire du chantage (elle a appris que McGonagall possédait une photo dédicacée du chanteur des Bizzar'sister), être insupportable, sécher les cours, etc Mais rien n'y fait, la prof reste incorruptible, considérant sa décision comme irréfléchie et indigne de la chance

qui lui a été donné et patati et patata, la chance ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il faut pas entendre !

( Ah oui c'est sur, un avenir assuré, un physique hors du commun, une famille de tarés, c'est le rêve, ou pas... ).

Dans cette routine dont je passerai les détails car cela vous semblerait absolument ennuyeux, Marie Sue appris une nouvelle incroyable qui allait changer son destin ! Bien que d'habitude elle fasse tout pour éviter de se trouver à proximité des personnes que l'on remarque trop (notamment Harry Potter qui a un an de moins qu'il est inutile de présenter (ainsi que les personnes qui lui sont proches), Edwin Starvey le poufsouffle qui cherche sans cesse à prouver, sans succès, que sa maison est la meilleure, Ginger Graves qui a tout sauf la langue dans sa poche, … Une liste assez longue pour éviter les grands lieux de passage autant que possible.

Un jour alors qu'elle allait aux toilettes du 2e étage car elles sont moins fréquentées, m-s entendis une conversation où les amis du célèbre Potter discutaient de la jeunesse du père de celui-ci. Granger sous entendait que lui et ses amis étaient incroyables, réussir à devenir des animagies à 15 ans étant un exploit. Weasley répondit avec nonchalance qu'après tout ça leur a surtout durant leur scolarité pour aider Lupin, et que si on excluait le cas de Sirius, ça ne servait pas à grand chose de bien.

Marie Sue au contraire pensa, derrière la porte entrouverte, qu'elle allait pouvoir y trouver un grand intérêt, c'était sa chance !

Elle partit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis se rappela soudain que Potter était célèbre parce que ses parents étaient morts, que Sirius Black était un prisonnier en vadrouille, que Pettigrow était décédé, et que Lupin était un loup garou. C'est mal barré !

Qu'il aurait été simple de leur parler alors qu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard ! Oh mais... eurêka c'était ça la solution ! Mais comment faire ? Elle repensa à une de ces vielles anecdotes, selon laquelle on pouvait tout trouver dans le bureau du directeur, cet étrange vieillard ! M-s ne se fis pas prier, connaissant le mot de passe du mois, elle y pénétra. Par une bienheureuse fortune, personne ne s'y trouvait !( Elle aurait pu de toute façon prétexter une plainte au sujet de ce que lui refusait McGonagall, comme à son habitude pour y retourner par la suite.).

Elle se dirigea vers les étagères et pris un pendentif muni d'un sablier. Ensuite elle couru dans le parc, s'isola et le tourna jusqu'à avoir deux magnifiques tendinites et les avant-bras d'un rouge sublime.

Elle s'effondra épuisée après s'être assurée de l'avoir tourné suffisamment.

Marie Sue se réveilla à l'infirmerie, elle eut la joie de découvrir qu'elle n'étais plus à la même époque car les draps étaient différents. Elle entendit une conversation, ferma les yeux par réflexe, puis se dit que se serait intéressant d'écouter.

Une voix féminine s'éleva.

«Monsieur le grand directeur, comme votre modestie aime l'entendre et nous le rappelle chaleureusement, il me semble déjà vous avoir dit que nous ne savions rien de cette personne, qu'elle porte l'uniforme de Poudlard ( sans cravate), mais qu'elle n'est pas une de nos élèves. Elle est arrivée à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps et au vue de ses bras, elle a remonté bien plus que quelques jours, surmontant de grandes douleurs ! Ses intentions sont sûrement peu louables!»

« Sachez, Minerva, que je me fiche éperdument de votre avis! Ce qui m'importe c'est que cette fille a de la volonté, qu'elle est une descendante de nymphe arc-en-ciel et qu'elle souhaite entrer à Pouldlard. Enfin celui de l'époque où je suis directeur, ce qui explique peut être son voyage dans le temps.Quoi qu'il se passe, je le ressouderai, moi le plus grand magicien de ce siècle ! Et elle apportera une bonne publicité à mon école.» decreta Albus Dumbledore avec assurance et prétention.

« Comme d'habitude la sécurité de vos élèves est au cœur de vos pensées... « »J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de morts. »

« Vous m'énervez, Minerva ! Faire preuve de magnanimité se révèle toujours bon, s'assurant en retour de loyauté et de confiance. Prenez Lupin par exemple, sachant ce que je lui accorde il mettra ses futurs enfants ici, ceux de ses amis iront aussi. Puis quand ça s'ébruitera viendrons aussi les parents qui vivent la même situation que mr et Mme Lupin, ainsi que tout ceux qui défendent les droits des hybrides. Bref, tout bénef'. En plus, on transmet un message de tolérance et d'égalité, si c'est pas merveilleux!»

« Je vois, mr le directeur »

« Monsieur le Grand Directeur ! »

« M le grand directeur, je me retire, j'ai votre travail à accomplir. Pour augmenter votre côte je vous suggère d'écrire un roman autobiographique, jusqu'aux limites de l'inconscience serait un titre approprié. Ne me dites pas encore que je ne vous avait pas préve... »

« Mais quelle excellente idée, Minerva, la coupa Dumbledore, je vais me présenter sous les traits d'un bon vieillard humaniste et excentrique qui après une jeunesse aventureuse subit un drame et décide d'accomplir de grandes choses pour la communauté des sorciers. Faisant le bien autour de lui, comme on change de chemise. »

« Je vois, monsieur le direct... »

« Un bon livre, il plaira aux femmes grâce à ses scènes touchantes, remplies d'amour beaucoup d'amour. Les hommes et garçons l'aimerons pour ses combats épiques, ils m'envient déjà tellement, les littéraires l'admirerons pour ses descriptions réalistes de l'occupation sous voldemort et des anciennes conventions au sein du monde de la magie. Seule ombre à mon tableau, les jeunes filles n'en voudrons pas. Qu'importe elles sont loin d'être ma première préoccupation. Pour la photo en couverture Minerva, dois je mettre mon robe violette à lune, ou une simple robe ocre ? La pourpre plutôt, elle est plus voyante, et attirante avec sa dentelle aux poignets. J'utiliserai tout de même l'ocre pour la page de garde, elle me rapprochera de mes lecteurs. »

« Je vous suggère d'écrire le livre avant, enfin vous n'êtes célèbre que pour avoir battu votre ex petit-ami. Et vous n'avouerez pas votre homosexualité, la chose qui pourtant ferait vendre le plus d'encre à votre sujet. Mais ce qui nous intéresse... »

« C'est de savoir si je dois être de face ou de trois quart ! Je crois que mon nez serais moins proéminent si je me mettais de trois quart mais un regard de face est souvent plus franc, à moins que je ne garde la pose qui me rajeunisse le plus, si je demandais l'avis de cette jeune fille ? »

« Pour le moment il vous faudrait déjà arrêter votre monologue pour... »

« Et puis je suis aussi célèbre pour être un sorcier brillant dans biens des domaines! Ah oui cette jeune fille, que pensez vous, Minerva ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit voyons. »

« Mais non à propos de mon visage de trois quart, c'est très important ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'a garder une de chaque »

« Mais oui cela permettra aux lecteurs d'avoir différentes images de moi pour en débattre longtemps après, j'aime cette idée, Minerva. Ah oui l'élève je me demande qu'en faire. Hum, Minerva, je ne me rappelle plus si j'avais opté pour la robe pourpre ou la violette. »

« Ni l'une ni l'autre ne conviennent mr le grand directeur, j'opterai pour la bleu clair, elle est excentrique et à l'opposé de celle de votre carte de chocogrenouille. »

« Chocogrenouille ! Cela me rappelle que j'ai oublié une chose importante. Ah je n'ai pas encore eu mes vingt chocolats quotidiens je sens que je vais sévir ! »

« Vous les avez tous mangés à la première heure. Lança laconiquement McGonagall

« Dans ce cas je double les doses! »

« Vous payer en chocogrenouille leur coûte déjà assez chez, ils n'imaginaient déjà pas que vous vivriez si vieux. »

« Vous êtes d'un pessimisme, Minerva, il suffit de les menacer de vouloir retirer sa carte, cela suffit. »

« Nous parlions de cette jeune fille, qu'allons nous lui réserver comme sort ? »

« Je vais simplement lui dire qu'à moins qu'elle ne tente de tuer un élève, elle sera la bienvenue. »

« J'envie votre optimisme, M le... grand directeur »

_M-s, rassurée, choisie ce moment pour commencer à battre des paupières, simulant son réveil._

« Place, place, cette pauvre enfant se réveille ! Je vous en conjure monsieur le grand directeur, laissez moi la sauver ! » Annonça l'infirmière qui s'avança en un eclair.

« Très bien, PomPom. »

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, il partit s'adosser au mur du fond suivi par McGo._

« Mon petit, vous vous sentez bien ? J'ai enlevé ces affreuses marques rouges, tes poignets

sont comme neufs maintenant. » Dis Mme Pomfresh d'une voix très mielleuse.

« Je vais très bien, merci »

« Allez, pour se sentir encore mieux, il faut faire des effort, je demande donc d'avaler integralement votre petit dejeuner, je l'apporte au lit. Ne vous levez surtoutpas ! Vous êtes sans doute encore trop faible. »

_On plaça devant m-s un plateau comprennant un bocal de confiture à la mirabelle, un autre rempli de concombres, une dizaine de toasts, une plaquette de beurre, différentes sortes de confitures (au cas où la mirabelle ne passe pas) et une petite marmitte de ragout où la sauce ayant peu de place était très sombre._

_M-s remercia le ciel dans un élan hypocrite de foi, car sans l'interrogatoire, elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à manger ceci, le ragout au p'tit dej', elle était peut être anglaise, mais là c'était trop pour elle._

« Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ? » Demanda McGonagall

« Mari...annassa Owen »

« Vous êtes descendante de nymphe au vu de votre physique, vous avez également hérité de leurs dons n'est-ce-pas ? »Demanda Dumbledore comme si on lui proposait son nombre de poils de barbe en chocolat.

« Tout à fait, mais je ne comprend pas ce que cela... »

« Comment et pourquoi êtes vous parvenue jusqu'ici ? »

« C'est à dire, que vous n'avez pu manquer le retourneur de temps, vous savez déjà que je viens du futur...Où je suis élève à Pouldlard en ….( elle loucha sur le calendrier,bon, ils avaient quel âge cette époque...) en 5ème année, mais des élèves pour se moquer de moi ont préparés une blague à l'avance, se tenant plusieurs fois par jour au même endroit depuis...des mois. Ils m'ont ensuite forcé à y aller puis à tourner le retourneur, leur eux du passé contrôlant la manœuvre.

Au bout d'un moment, de peur je le tournais les yeux fermés pour fuir...J'ai du remonter le temps un peu trop loin». Raconta Marie-Sue d'une voix aussi convaincante que lorsque vous dites vous souvenir de votre grande tante jacqueline qui vous avait vu quand vous aviez 3 ans.

«Ca semble plausible, d'ici une semaine, pour la rentrée, Poudlard vous accepte. Vous serez pour les autres une élève transferée de Salem, se sera plus simple. Voilà affaire classée. Vous dormirez dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à la rentrée, de toute façon Pompom ne vous laissera pas quitter cette endroit avant. Minerva, maintenant que vous êtes rassurée, allez donc enfin faire votre travail et le mien, Fudge m'a encore envoyé un hibou...Eh bien a bientôt, miss Owen, reposez vous.»

Et dumbledore parti en chantant :

«Des p'tits chocogrenouilles

V'la c'qui va m'apporter

Une bonne p'tite bouille

Et la joie d'ma journée»


	3. Et si on amassait aucune mousse ?

**Chapitre deux : Et si on amassait aucune mousse ?**

Après sa troisème nuit au vieux Poudlard, Marie-Sue ne se réveilla, comme d'habitude, qu'en début d'après-midi,.L'infirmière avide de faire reposer sa patiente lui avait administré une bonne dose de potion de sommeil à son insu. Elle était si faible à ses yeux.

McGonagall à son chevet depuis le début de la matinée avait été obligée d'attendre, car Pompom l'avait empeché de la réveiller et il ne fallait jamais metre celle-ci en colère, jamais.

Notre héroïne passa le peu de temps qui lui restait (car l'extintion des feux était a 21h30) à lire la presse sous l'oeil de la sous-directrice, ainsi qu'a répeter l'histoire qu'elle raconterai le jour de la rentrée.

Qui consistait surtout à répondre aux questions basiques :

C'était bien l'Amérique ? ( Quand on y a jamais été ça aide)

Pourquoi t'es venue a Poudlard ?

C'est quoi ces cheveux ?

Tu rentres pas chez toi pour les vacances ?

Qui est ministre de la magie ?

A qui je ne dois pas prévenir de son génial futur ?

Quel est ton balai préféré ?

Comment tu sais ça ?

A l'heure prévue, McGo juste avant de partir, lui rappela de faire bien attention demain, sur le chemin de traverse, et m-s, absolument pas fatiguée resta quelques heures dans le noir à attendre le sommeil. Elle pensa à de futurs plans stupidement machiavéliques pour se jouer des animagi. Elle s'endormie en oubliant la plupart de ce qu'avait tenté de faire rentrer McGo dans sa tête d'âne bâté.

Cette fois-ci, m-s se leva de bonne heure et pu aller furtivement vers la grande salle afin d'échapper à l'immonde ragout du p'tit dej de l'infirmerie. Elle fut surprise de trouver des professeurs attablés. Elle vit le directeur, Mcgonagall, un vieux sorcier presque chauve au ventre bien rebondi, et un homme aux vêtements terreux qui souriait en parlant d'un dénommé Silvanus qui serait en train de manger avec les centaures.

A la vue de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore l'acueillie chaleureusement par des ronflements, il était évident qu'il avait peu dormi et à en juger par l'odeur, qu'il avait avalé une grande quantité de whisky pur feu la veille. McGo lui adressa un bref bonjour, suivit d'une longue liste de recommandations pour sa journée au chemin de traverse, lui confiant une bourse pour ses achats. Le vieil homme la regardait d'un air ébahi avant de lui dire ses mots avec un vif intérêt :

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Owen, je suis le professeur Slughorn, je vous enseignerai l'art des potions, je vois à votre chevelure que vous êtes une nymphe arc-en-ciel, cela doit vous donner des dons fascinants n'est-ce-pas ? Et votre famille doit avoir une influence considérable au sein du petit peuple ? »

-« Bonjour professeur, dit elle,étonnée qu'on lui acorde tant d'intérêt à elle qui voulait rester dans l'ombre, je suis seulement une descendante de nymphe, je ne fais que diriger sur un lieu la météo et je suis en mauvais terme avec ma famille.»

Voilà, se dit-elle avec cette phrase je serai tranquille pour le reste du repas et avec lui pour toute ma scolarité. En plus, il à l'air d'un type qui a des relations, très peu pour moi.

Le regard du professeur se détourna pour aller dire a Dumbledore ô combien il était un si bon directeur pour le laisser aller chez ses amis l'été et durant les autres vacances. elle cru avoir gagné la paix quand soudain une voix rauque retentit. C'était le professeur taché de terre qui parla :

-« Vous pouvez influencer la météo dans un petit périmetre mademoiselle ? Il pleut depuis le début de l'été, et il est exténuant de rattrapper cela, mais avec votre pouvoir cela ne vous prendrait que quelques minutes, pourriez vous vous rendre aux serres après être rentrée de vos courses ? »

-« Entendu professeur, répondit elle » Après tout il ne s'agit que d'aider quelques minutes, cela me vaudra une bonne réputation auprès de lui, et il a l'air facile à manipuler.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, McGonagall se moqua des relations d'intérêts de Slughorn, : « J'imagine que vous avez été un hôte si charmant que plus personne ne veut entendre parler de vous ? ».

Mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils finiront bien par oublier puisque sans lui, ils n'auront aucun contact avec les meilleurs élèves de l'école et que cela s'avérerait une lourde perte pour le ministère.

Le professeur terreux n'était autre qu' Herbet Beery, qui enseignait évidemment la botanique.

Ah, pensa-t-elle, si on pouvait toujours deviner à l'oeil nu ce qu'enseignait les prof', ce Slughorn qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole étudierait l'histoire de la magie, avec son poids faisant penser à une matière pépère. Ah mais celle-ci est déjà occupée par le professeur Binns, on raconte qu'il est là depuis des siècles...Surement les runes alors,...Cela ne l'occupa qu'un vague instant, car au fond c'était sans grand intérêt, et elle savait qu'elle finirai par le savoir assez vite.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé , m-s sortit de table avec la sous-directrice. Elles allèrent dans son bureau pour prendre la voie des cheminées. Au chemin de traverse, elle consultat sa liste :

_Uniforme_

_Trois robes de travail noires, modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu noir_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable_

_Une cape d'hiver noire avec attaches d'argent_

_1 chaudron modèle standard en étain taille 2 _

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 téléscope _

_1 balance en cuivre_

_ingrédients pour potions de 5ème année_

_Plumes, encre et rouleaux de parchemins_

En voyant qu'on ne lui demandait aucun livre, elle se rappela que le directeur lui avait dit, en lisant ses lignes de main, qu'ils lui seraient pretés par l'école.

Elle se mit en route vers la boutique de vêtements pour se faire faire ses habits, et aperçu un garçon, qui lui dit pour l'impressionner que son crapeau, Gregor, savait faire pleins de tours, il lui montra comment son crapeau savait faire des cabrioles, compter, sauter sur son épaule à la demande, mais elle partit vers le magasin. Pour qui se prenait ce type avec ses trucs bizarres, il était bien trop repérable pour qu'elle devienne amie avec lui.

Le reste des achats se passa sans encombre. Elle vit un petit garçon se faire embeter parce qu'il ne savait lancer qu'un seul sort ce qui lui permit de passer totalement inaperçue pendant qu'elle effectuait ses emplettes.

Lorqu'elle rentra, McGo l'attendait, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis dans un élan de gentillesse, lui dit de se dépecher pour aller à la grande salle si elle desirait éviter de manger la cuisine maison de Pomfresh.

Sur le chemin du retour, un personnage de tableau, un vieux cosaque russe, lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu une jeune fille avec des pâquerettes dans les cheveux car elle était en très retard pour l'heure du thé. Elle lui tonna qu'elle avait mieux à faire et qu'un autre tableau aurait plus de chance de l'aider. Le tableau la traita de tous les noms pendant une bonne demi-heure, aidé de Peeves quand il manquait d'inspiration. Mais la demoiselle lui lança un sort de silence, et après s'être amusée à le voir tenter de crier.

Elle reprit la route de l'infirmerie en pensant avec joie que dans 4 jours se serait la rentrée, et peu après, la liberté !

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le suivant compensera._


End file.
